The invention relates to pharmaceuticals, and more particularly relates to pharmaceuticals for use in treating cells which cause cancer tumors in humans.
The above-referenced patent application discloses a pharmaceutical which will be referred to herein by the intended trademark ONCONASE. It has now been determined that when this pharmaceutical is used in vitro in a combined therapy with other drugs, the results of the combined therapy are, in certain instances, much more bioactive than would be expected.
One such other drug is marketed under the TAMOXIFEN trademark and another such drug is marketed under the STELAZINE trademark.